dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Croc (DC Animated Universe)
'Origin ' Killer Crock's real name is Waylon Jones Morgan (the name Morgan however could have just been a stage name from his wrestling days). He was born with a mutation that gave him reptilian skin. When he grew up he became a carnival sideshow attraction in Miami, Florida. He later joined the Wrestling Federation under the name "Killer Croc Morgan" and worked his way up to champion. Two years later Croc moved to Gotham and became a criminal dealing in "penny-ante" crimes. Croc was soon arrested by Detective Harvey Bullock and with testimonys from Spider Conway and Joey the Snail he was sent to prison. 'Batman : The Animated Series Vendetta ' Croc eventually escaped prison by using the sewer system. He set up a lair in an underground cave and started to plan his revenge. Attempting to frame Bullock, Croc abducted Spider Conway making it look like Bullock had planted a bomb. He later impersonated Bullock and abducted Joey the Snail at a later time. Batman investigated and discovered Croc's lair. Croc escaped by Batman captured Joey the Snail and Spider Conway and their testimony freed Bullock. Croc later tried to kill Bullock but Batman stopped him. Bullock again arrested him and he was ent to prison. ' Almost Got 'Im '''Croc was one of the many villians along with Joker, Penguin, Two-Face and Poison Ivy to meet up to play poker. While playing poker each villian told a story of how they almost killed Batman. Croc was the first one to tell his story and he proudly states "I threw a rock at him." The other villians stare at him for a moment then turn away and continue their stories. Dejected, Croc mutters "it was a big rock." It was later revealed that Croc was just Batman in disguise. He did this so he could get information on where Joker was holding Catwoman. The other men in the room turn out to be GCPD officers and the criminals are arrested. Batman then saves Catwoman from Harley Quinn. '''Sideshow ' While Croc is on a prisoner transport on a train he escapes and makes his way into the forest. Batman who disguised himself as a reporter took off after Croc. Croc falls off a cliff and into the water and is saved by a boy named Billy who has flippers instead of hands and feet. Billy then takes Croc to his home where he meets Goliath, Richard and May and June who all use to be part of carnival freak show. Upon learning that they have $50,000 hidden on their land Croc acts like their friend in order to learn the location of the money. Batman tracks him down and when he asks Goliath where Croc is Goliath attacks him trying to protect his new friend. Batman is over powered and put in a cage. Croc then tells the others that Batman was the one who put him in chains while Batman tries to convince them that Croc is a murderer. Croc grabs a gun and tries to kill Batman but the others refuse and then learn of Crocs true nature. Croc is later defeated by Batman and arrested by the police. 'Trial ' When Batman is captured by his enemies he is put in a kangaroo trial in Arkham Asylum. Croc was part of the jury. When asked what Batmans punishment should be Croc says "him I'm with a rock." Batman defeats most of the villians and the rest are captured when the police arrive. '''Bane '''When Rupert Thorne hires Bane to kill Batman he tracks Killer Crock knowing that Batman would try to stop him. Bane did this in order to study Batman's fighting style. As Croc is about to kill Batman, Bane attacks him saying that Batman is his. Bane breaks Croc's bones and he is taked to the infirmary in Arkham. When Croc is visited by Batman, Croc tells him that his attacker was a huge man with a South American accent that had tubes wired to his head that made him twice as big. Croc warns Batman that his attacker can easily break bones. '''The New Batman Adventures Love is a Croc '''Baby Doll helps Croc escape from Arkham and the two of them team up and start a crime spree in Gotham City. Baby Doll soon discovers that Croc has been sneaking out to see other women and his makes her angery. Later Baby Doll and Croc break into a nuclear power plant. Croc asks if their going to demand ransom payoff. However Baby Doll reveals that she knows about his other girl friends and that he doesn't really love her. Baby Doll then reveals that shes going to create a melt down that will turn the power plant into a nuclear bomb. The reactor is about to reach critical mass, but Batgirl shuts it down before it can explode. During the fight with Batman, Croc grabs a valve and breaks it, causing scalding water to blast Croc and knock him out. Killer Croc and Baby Doll are then sent to Arkham Asylum. '''Judgment Day '''When Croc steals a armored van from Gotham Bridge he is confronted by vigilante called the Judge. The Judge then starts hitting Croc with a giant mallet. Croc then loses balence and falls off the bridge. Moments before hitting the ground Croc is saved by Batman and sent back to Arkham. '''Batman Beyond '''Terry McGinnis fights a robot Killer Croc in the Batcave as part of his training. Batman rips the robots head off and Bruce scolds Terry and tells him to get a replacement robot after school. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Batman Beyond